Shadow VI II I
by Artificial Wings 39
Summary: Sequel to Paranormal Envy. Envy and Ed are doing great with a lot of things. Then suddenly there's a twist to their life! Oh no! I'm not even gonna try harder with the summary. Yaoi, Bad Language, among other things probably.


Yay! I did it! I finally decided to make a sequel to Paranormal Envy! YAY! .:claps and jumps around in joy:.

I don't know how good this one is going to turn out but yes! The first chapter isn't that good, but I needed to put this scene somewhere before I killed myself with it. Yay! Okay, on you go! Sorry if it's no good! T.T

* * *

"Awe! Why do I have to go!" Envy pouted.

It had been, I think, a month since Envy had became human again, and everyday was still like a new adventure. Envy still doesn't know what's going on half the time, and he finds some of the normal things in the modern world fasinating. School is ended for now and at that moment, Envy and I were on our way to visit Winry.

3 and a half hours in the fucking car... with Envy.

It's not that I don't like spending time with Envy. As a matter of fact, I've grown to love the other man, but put him in the car with you for more than 15 minutes, and you'll go insane. Sometimes he won't stop talking. He'll ask about how this crazy thing works, or he'll ask me about something else, like a cell phone. It seems so out of character for the Envy I first met, but sometimes the other Envy can get... how should I put this... intimidating?

But anyways. We were on our way to visit Winry. Winry had finally forced me to bring Envy to meet her. She sent me so many e-mails, and phone calls, I swear, if she could put her hand through the line and grabbed me, she would have done it in a heartbeat.

"Because if you don't meet her, then she'll kill me over the computer. I know it, she'll find a way to break the rules of everything and butcher me through the monitor."

"Awe, but damn! What's a moni-itoor?" Envy tried to say.

"Monitor. It's that big box like thing that shows the words that sits on my desk. You remember that right?"

"Yeah! Isn't that how I first talked to you?" Envy put his finger to his chin and looked at the roof in thought.

"Yup." I rolled my eyes, and left out a sigh. _He'll never learn._

"Do you think that Lust has annoyed the hell out of Al yet?"

"Yup." I said simply.

Surprisingly enough, the rest of the car ride only had a few more questions and a lot of explaining, then the rest was silent between us. He must have been nervous to be so silent. When we made it to Resembool, I gave Envy a few quick rules about no fighting, not too much swearing, don't say anything that'll cause awkward questions, stuff like that. We pulled up to Winry's drive way. I put the car in park and turn off the engine. I stared at the big farm house wide eyed.

"Something wrong?" Envy asked, while struggling to take off the seat belt. It's so funny to watch him struggle with something so simple.

"No, I'm just a little worried about seeing her."

"Isn't she your best friend though?" He made an "Ah-hah!" when he finally got the seat belt unbuckled.

"Yeah, but she's kinda scary. She likes to throw things... and she's got good aim."

Envy laughed. "Haha! Sucks to be you!" Now there's the Envy I'm used to.

"It does, but it happens." I unbuckled my seat belt and got out of the car, Envy following me. A dog started barking. _Awe, shit. _

"EDWARD!" All I heard was my name before I felt something rather heavy collide with my head. Everything suddenly went black... and I didn't think I was standing anymore. I thought I heard some yelling and someone else laughing. _Damn you Envy._ I slowly pushed myself off the ground, and looked up on the porch to see a tall, long haired blond hair, blued eyed girl, that was unfortunatly named Winry.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" I shouted at her, putting a hand up to the newly formed bump on my head.

"THAT WAS FOR NOT COMING OUT WHEN I TOLD YOU TO THE FIRST TIME!" She leaned over the railing to yell at me. I glared up at her from my spot on the ground, when a snort took me out of glaring contest.

"Hahahahaha! Edo! I've never... Hahahhahaha... seen you fail like that before!" Envy was bent over, holding his stomach laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks for your help, Palm Tree." The laughter quickly stopped and turned into a glare.

"Okay, before there are limbs flying everywhere in front of my house; do you children want to come in for a drink?" Winry said, turning on her heel, walking in the house, not even waiting for an answer. I stood up and brushed the dirt off of me, just as Envy walked over to my side.

"Is she always like that?" He asked. He sounded a little nervous. Almost like he was meeting my parents for the first time.

"Yup." I said before stalking up the front steps to the porch, then walked through the front door, Envy not far behind. I took a seat at the table that was sitting in the painfully empty room. There were a few doors leading to other places, such as the basement, a workshop, the stairs, and a kitchen. Winry lives alone in this house after her grandmother who had been taking care of her passed away almost 2 years ago. As I sat down a black dog, further known as Den, came over to me and placed his head on my lap. "Hey Den." I said, patting his head. "Envy you can sit down." Envy slowly took the seat to the left of me, facing the wall to my right.

"Oi, Winry! Anyone else coming?"

"No, not this time!" She called from the kitchen. "But there's something I'm going to need to talk to you about in private later."

I looked at Den and gave him the confused look that I should have given Winry. "What do you mean? What happened?"

"Nothing, I'll explain later." She said walking in with an arm full of soda cans. She set them on the table and sat down across from Envy, who looked like he was going to pass out from boredum.

"Envy... That's an odd name... Who gave it to you?" Winry asked, slidding a can to me and Envy.

"My psycopath of a mother."

Silence.

"Interesting."

More silence.

It was murder. I swear the silence was going to kill us all. Even Den knew to walk away.

_Oh shit._

"So Winry, how are things here? You still working on whatever it is that you were working on before I left?" She sent me a glare.

"I was working on a bike, remember? I was building a bike. It's that simple."

I smiled at her and raised my eyebrows. "Yeah that! Did you finish it?"

"I've opened a shop."

"NO WAY! Where? Here at the house?" I asked, opening my can of soda.

"Yeah." She smiled at me. This one didn't send chills. "At least it's something to do. Business is alright, but since this place isn't that big, I've sold a bike to almost every kid in the neighborhood."

I didn't think sitting with Winry could be so awkward. And I don't think I've ever heard Envy this quiet.

"Aaaah! STOP BEING SO FUCKING QUIET!"

"WHAT!" Envy shouted back, startled.

Winry just sat there looking like this O.O

**(x) (X) (x)**

As the night went on, Envy opened up a little bit more, but not as much to reveal our secret.

That he was really 419 years old.

Envy and Winry talked a good bit. I think he really started to warm up to her. He talked more and told her some embarrassing things that I've done while him and I were together. He explained to her (without fault) that he was staying with me because of some deal his parents with my father. And while he was staying with us, him and I just sort of started liking each other. After he said that Winry said something girly. Something along the lines of "Awe! Just like the movies!" or something like that.

After about another hour of chatting off and on, I stood up.

"Hey Winry, we really should be going. You know how I hate to drive when it's dark." And it was indeed, getting dark. We had just been sitting around, music was playing in the backround, occasionally saying something.

"Alright, but you need to come and visit more often. Everyone misses you." I waved my hand as to wave her words away.

"Then you pay for my gas to come out here." I stretched. "How's Devin? Last I heard she was pregant."

"False alarm. Stupid Kyo. I'll kill that kid eventually." I laughed. The crew was ridiculously immature, but Winry and I still loved them. We were all the closest of friends. Kyo, Devin, Esme, Alice, and Kashiki. They were crazy.

"Well, alright. Tell everyone I said hello. And maybe Envy and I will come back again soon."

"Yeah, you aren't as bad as Edo here explained you to be."

Winry froze. "He said what?" With super human speed I grabbed Envy by the arm and started pulling him out the door.

"BYE WINRY! IT WAS NICE SEEING YOU! BYE BYE!" And slammed the door behind me. I ran to the car and got in. I waited for Envy to get in before locking the doors.

Envy just laughed.

"You bastard!"

"The look on your face was priceless!" He laughed some more. Without any warning, I turned on the car and went into reverse, pulling out of Winry's driveway.

* * *

So? How was it? Bad? I think it's not that good, but it's a start! Yay! A start is a good thing right? I'll try and update again soon! Woot.

Review... Please? .:puppy dog eyes:.

Thanks for reading! You guys are awesome! Yay!

Ja ne!


End file.
